An existing smart home control method for operation mainly consists of a user login on a phone, a computer sending a plurality of instructions to a plurality of intelligent devices at home, before the intelligent devices executing the corresponding user instructions. Or a voice control may be applied, for example, the user says “turn on TV” to a microphone in the phone, the phone will then send a voice instruction to a smart TV (or an intelligent control device), controlling the TV to be turned on. Currently, there is also a plurality of image control devices, controlling an operation of the intelligent devices through a plurality of the user's different expressions recognized by face recognition in an image recognition technology.
For the existing smart home control methods for operation, login on a cell phone and other terminals to operate the intelligent devices is troublesome and time-costing. And sometimes, it is needed to input a user name and a password, which is inconvenient for an elderly to operate, thus there is a problem of a security for an overall operation is not high.
Also, the existing methods for operation, still need obtain a clear instruction from the user before being able to complete the operation. An intelligent degree of the intelligent control method is still insufficient, and there is no way to achieve an automatic operation to the intelligent devices. These operation methods are not truly intelligent, they are able to neither process a relatively ambiguous instruction sent from the user, nor detect a user's mood or feeling, before adjusting a home environment intelligently.
Even adopting a relatively advanced face recognition method to control, limited by a bottleneck of an image face recognition technology, it is very difficult to achieve a real-time analysis and capture before obtaining a clear user's face image.
Therefore, the prior art has yet to be developed.